Hogwarts: A Riddle
by Elthial
Summary: Her Red cat-slit eyes glared at everyone as if daring them to accuse her...... R rating due to later chapters


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I am making no money from this story, in fact I have a grand total of £7.29 so don't sue me as it would be absolutely pointless.  
  
Hogwarts: A Riddle  
  
Selina Riddle sat by her open window awaiting for a reply from Hogwarts regarding her transfer to there, her mother had recently moved to England from America for reasons of her own,. This meant that Selina would have to change school and was worried that she wouldn't be accepted because of her father although she had never meet the guy in her life.  
  
Unlike Britain, the American wizarding world doesn't have a formal education system, it was more the case of children being taught by their parents at home. Muggle born wizards either had to find another wizarding family willing to teach them or some how try to teach themselves magic. Selina herself had been taught magic by her mother who was an animagi and particularly skilled at the dark arts, she also had a vast selection of books to learn magic from both the light and dark aspects of it, most of the books had either once belonged to her mother or her father and a few of them where banned in most civilised countries.  
  
Selina's mother was none other than Erika Redmark herself, Erika is one of the worlds most powerful mages and one of the few true immortals and her thirst for knowledge was only rivalled by Voldemorts thirst for power. Selina's mother was over 400 years old, yet still had the young body of an eighteen year old but her cold ice blue eyes seemed to speak of knowledge and experience beyond that of any normal mortal should ever have. Selina herself sometimes felt awed to be in her mothers presence.  
  
About her father Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort, Selina knew very little, she knew that he was a half blood and that he grew up in a muggle orphanage. She knew that he was the heir of slytherin and that he was a parsemouth because she had inherited this trait from his as well as his distinctive red cat-slit eyes.  
  
Now most people don't mind looking like their parents, however when your father is the most hatred and feared dark wizard in the world, it could cause you a few problems such as people thinking that your were evil, the spawn of satan and other similar things. She was musing such thoughts when a large barn owl can shooting though the window, dropped a letter onto her bed before flying right back out as if the devil was on its tail. Sighing watching the owl depart, Selina moved from her place by the window and went over to her bed where the letter lay. Opening the letter she read:  
  
Dear miss Riddle  
  
We are pleased to inform you that your transfer to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry has been accepted. The school term starts on the 1st September and the train to Hogwarts leaves at 10 o'clock from platform 9 ¾. Also included is a list of equipment and books need for the school term which can be purchased from Diagon Alley.  
  
Yours sincerely  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Selina sighed after she finished reading the letter, well they had accepted her into Hogwarts despite her parentage but she wasn't under the mistaken belief that they wouldn't be watching her like a hawk. 'Oh well better tell mum that we have to got to Diagon Alley.' Selina thought as she heard out of the room to tell her mother.  
  
****************** The next day.. ******************  
  
Erika and her daughter Selina arrived at Diagon Alley, they didn't use floo powder, they didn't apparate and they definitely didn't use muggle transport. Instead they seemed to materialise into existence, their unique form of arrive attracting more than a few turning heads and the busy crowds themselves seemed to part before Erika as if they could subconsciously feel her power.  
  
They paused in the middle of the street in order to gain their bearings, Selina got out her list of stuff she would need for school.  
  
"So what do we have to get first?" asked her mother, brushing a hand down the side of her red dress to straighten it out. Selina herself was wearing black jeans with a black top and a black leather trench coat the bottom of which swished around her feet in the breeze. Her red cat-slit eyes covered by a pair of expensive and stylish sunglasses.  
  
"Err.we have to get school robes" said Selina consulting her list.  
  
"Well while you get your robes, I have a few things that need to be attended to, so I'll meet you again at the bookstore okay?" asked her mother.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing mum" to tell the truth Selina wasn't listening anymore and was already making her way towards the shop, Erika shook her head in exasperation and then walked off down the street, disappearing into the crowds.  
  
******************  
  
The door bell rang as Selina stepped into the shop, her eyes scanning the shop to see if anyone was around, a red headed girl about her height looked up at her as she entered from her place standing on a stool in the middle of the room. She seemed to be in the middle of a hemming job as the robe on her was at least 4 sizes to big., she must have noticed Selina looking oddly at her.  
  
"Urrgh..I'm having me robes fitted" She explained and lifted her arms to demonstrate as the sleeves where twice the length they should have been. Her girl had an Irish accent to her voice  
  
"Er.. You wouldn't know where the shop assistant went do you?" Asked Selina looking around trying to find someone.  
  
"she wen' out to theah back" answer the Irish girl " I espect she be back in a bit"  
  
They both stood in a awkward silence till the other girl broke it.  
  
"so yeh goin' to 'ogwarts, I aint seen you 'round" Her tone of voice asking why not.  
  
"Well, I've just come across from America with my mother" offered Selina for explanation.  
  
The other girl nodded her head at this "Oh, me name's Patricia, Patricia O'callaghan  
  
"Selina Riddle, I'm starting my fifth year" Replied Selina "So you go to Hogwarts? fifth year too?"  
  
"yeh that's right, I'm in.." started Patricia but she never had the chance to finish as a woman came out of the back of the store.  
  
"Ha! I found it" She said triumphantly holding her wand in one hand, with a short incantation the extra large robes on Patricia shrunk till they where the correct size. Patricia gave the woman a hand full of coins before hoping off of her stool.  
  
"ah see ya around" shouted Patricia as she left the shop.  
  
"Right, lets she if we can get your stuff then" Said the woman and proceeded to pick clothes of shelves at random  
  
******************  
  
After getting her school robes, Selina walked to the bookstore where she was meant to meet her mother. Her mother was already there with a load of bags and by the looks of it had all of her school books and some more.  
  
"Hello honey, have you got your robes for school?" Asked her mother  
  
"Yeah, I think we've got everything now and I've already got a wand" stated Selina then she tried to peer into the bags that her mother had. "what else did you get?"  
  
"You'll find out later" promised her mother, and then together they both faded into non-existence, the same way they arrived.  
  
****************** One week later.. ******************  
  
Selina found a empty compartment on the Hogwarts express and sat down enjoying the quiet which was a completely different from the noisy station platform outside. It wasn't long before her silence was interrupted by the door of the compartment opening and in stepped a girl about 5'4", she was already wearing the school uniform and had a hood up over her head although her features where still visible. She had the blackest hair that Selina had ever seen and piercing blue eyes that reflected a deadly intelligence. Selina's eyes narrowed there was something... inhuman about this girl. The girl paused for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Hi, I'm Raven Twilight, do you mind if I come in?" She asked and at Selina's welcoming nod, she continued speaking as she closed the compartment door and sat down on the seat opposite to Selina. "Are you new here?" Asked Raven "because I haven't seen you around before."  
  
"Selina Riddle, I just moved over here from America with my mother" answered Selina however the other girl had noticed her red cat-slit eyes and was busy staring.  
  
"Nice eyes, how did you get them?" asked Raven curiously.  
  
Selina shrugged "born with them"  
  
"Hmmmm..." Raven stared for a moment or two more before asking. "Hey, what house do you think you'll be in, I'm in Ravenclaw myself."  
  
Selina thought about this for a moment before replying "Slytherin or Ravenclaw."  
  
Raven's face took on a look of disgust "Slytherin? Why Slytherin?!"  
  
Selina Shrugged again "One of my parents was in Slytherin plus I'm from two very old wizarding families, Slytherin is a strong choice for me."  
  
From outside the carriage the sound of a whistle being blown was heard and then the train jolted signalling that it has started moving and was leaving the station.  
  
"Well, Hogwarts here I come" mumbled Selina as the train left the station.  
  
*********************  
  
Well? Love it or Hate it? Plz Review and remember this is the first Harry Potter story I've written, I know Selina is becoming mary sue-ish what with her mother and all that but there is a reason for that later on. 


End file.
